In controlling motion platforms used in the home-theatre environment, there are challenges in the synchronization, storage and delivery of vibro-kinetic signal streams with audio streams and video streams. Solutions exist, but they are not necessarily well adapted for the home-theatre system environment.
The present description aims to propose solutions to the aforementioned challenges.